My Own
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I hope you like this fan fiction, I had to go back and change a few things, because I had two with different directions. I like this direction the best...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this fan fiction, I had to go back and change a few things, because I had two with different directions. I like this direction the best...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Harry Potter.**

1849-Whitlock Manor

"He is going to do great things in his life," Mrs. Whitlock said, as she had tea with the Granger's, as she looked at her son playing with his wooden guns. She than turned to look at the four year old, who was playing with a porcelain doll, and smiled, "Hermione, she will make a wonderful bride, just look how gentle she is with her doll?"

"Don't say that to Oliver, he refuses to accept that his daughter, will someday grow up," Mrs. Granger giggled, as she watched the youngest Whitlock boy, come and kneel in front of the four year old. "Jasper, is always so kind, to include my, Hermione in his play."

"He adores your daughter, wouldn't it be wonderful if they got married, when they grew up," Mrs. Whitlock asked, looking at the children.

"My-one, will you miss me when I am at war, getting rid of the bad guys?" The little boy was now wiping his wooden musket, with his handkerchief, as he addressed the little girl.

She smiled at her friend, as she continued to rock her baby, "Of course, you is my friend, Jazzy."

He stood back up with a grin, and started to pose like a hero, "Will you color a picture for me, when I am away from you, My-own?"

"Just like I do for my daddy?" The little girl asked, standing to her own feet, and taking his hand.

"I am going to be big, and strong like my dad, than when we get big you'll love me," He explained, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Will you bring me flowers, like my daddy does for my mom?" She asked, releasing his hand as she looked at her feet.

"I will bring you flowers everyday, because I will love you when I am big and strong," He answered confidently, as he looked at his play companion.

Mrs. Granger, and Mrs. Whitlock, both smiled as they watched there children, plan there future. "Looks like we'll have a wedding to plan, in the future."

"It would appear so," Mrs. Whitlock agreed, smiling at the children.

1859 – The Granger Estate

"Do it again, My-own," The young man whispered, as they sat in the large field, between there families homes. Hidden behind one of the many piles of hay.

"Jazzy, what if someone see's?" She whispered, keeping her palms shut, "They will send me to the Asylum."

"Our folks are still at the house, having brandy, and knitting," The blonde whispered back.

"Fine," She sighed as she opened her palm, and placed a piece of hay, causing it to float by concentrating real hard.

After a few minutes of silence, the blonde smiled down at his friend, as he got to his own feet, and reached for her hand, "So are you going to save a dance on your card for me, at Bethany Mitchel's ball?"

"If you'd like, Mr. Whitlock," She teased allowing him to pull her to her own feet, as he started to help remove the loose pieces of hay, from her caramel curls.

"My-own?" He whispered, as they locked eyes, for what felt like eternity.

"Yes, Jazzy?" She questioned back, not removing her own gaze, from his.

Without another word, he tilted his head towards her's, preparing to kiss her. He closed his eyes, and almost felt her warm breath against his lips, when:

"Hermione, the Whitlock's are looking for there son, you'll see Jasper this weekend. Now come inside, before it get's to late." Her mother called from the parlor window.

"Coming mother!" Hermione blushed, even though they hadn't done anything, thanks to her mother calling her. She kissed his cheek quickly, before running back to her house.

He stood in the same spot holding his cheek, as he watched his companion rush back to the house, until his father called for him.

Bethany Mitchel's Ball

Jasper had to take in a breath, when he saw the woman of his affections, enter the ball room. She looked really beautiful in blue. He was standing alongside Andrew Mitchel, Bethany's older brother, who was currently going on about there families pure brood Blood Hounds. "She looks beautiful."

"Would you like to have one, she is due to give birth to her litter, at the end of the months," Andrew offered, thinking that the young Whitlock, was talking about his prized hounds. "I will let your father know, when they arrive if you wish, Jasper."

"I will talk to you later, Andrew," Jasper patted his companion on the back, before heading towards where the young woman was standing, next to the girl of the night. He held his hand out towards Hermione, and tilted his head, "Would you care for a stroll, Miss Granger?"

She looked at her friend, nervously as she accepted his hand, and let him lead her outside to the park, where there were lanterns across the yawn, "I am glad you asked me to walk, there is something I need to talk to you about, and I don't know how you'll take the news."

He stopped walking, so he could look at her, "You know you could tell me anything, My-Own."

"I think my family is in danger," She whispered, worry etched across her face.

He tucked her arm, through his own, as they headed towards the apple orchard, "Why do you think that?"

"I heard father, and mother, talking about some one finding us, and saying we might need to be prepared to move," She answered, turning to face him once they were hidden behind some trees, "I never heard father sound so worried before. Mom found me listening in the hall, and she had tears sliding down her cheeks, before asking Nana, to get me ready for tonight. Mom couldn't even look me in the eyes, and still isn't able to." She was in tears by this point, "I heard something else, before mom found me in the hallways. The people are looking to take me, apparently it's because of the things I could do, which they knew about."

"Who else knows, about what you are capable of?" The young man asked, picking an apple from the tree, and cleaning it with his shirt then handing it to her.

"I tell you that my family is in danger, and you give me an apple," She placed the apple in her clutch, and smiled at the young man, "Did you know we have a guest, as long as I have been alive, my parents never spoke of relatives, or friends. He's staying in the East wing, and I am not allowed to talk to him on my own, unless Nana, is with me of course. If they are afraid of me being alone with him, than why would they offer him a place with us, for the remaining of the summer."

"So does this man have a name?" Jasper asked, taking the young woman's hand, and tucking it into his arm.

"Percival Dumbledore, he is apparently the son, of an old friend of my grandmother." She answered, as she let her companion back to the house.

"Where is his family from?" The young Mr. Witlock asked, pausing when an unfamiliar man approached, tilting his head with his hand out to the young woman.

She gave her friend a long look, before accepting the offered hand, pointing to where her parents were watching her. She turned her full attention to the man, giving a polite smile. He was at least six feet, with long black hair, and in his forties. He was the man she was telling the young Witlock about.

Mr. Granger came to stand beside the young man, placing a hand to his shoulder, "She is just being polite, you still have her heart, Jasper." He winked at the young man, before going to where his wife was, and leading her onto the dance floor.

 **Present 1998**

 **Jasper's Prospective**

I stared out the window, as i held the locket that was in my pocket, since was been fifteen, _'Why am I still thinking about her? She would be long married, widowed, and buried by now, unless she had died that- NO! I still refuse to believe she died.'_

"At least you remember, some vampires don't remember anything before being turned," My brother answered my thoughts, which caused me to growl, because I really didn't like when he was in my head.

My sister Alice, was looking straight ahead, with a glaze over her eyes. Indicating she was having one of her visions. Edward was by her side in a heartbeat. After about three minutes, her eyes became yellow again, and she was looking at me with a smile that matched her mates. "We're getting a new librarian."

I looked at her like she had gone crazy, before going off to hunt. _'My family is so weird, well at least we will have someone else, instead of Mrs. Gierson. I swear she smells like a chimney, but at least she let me read as much as I wanted, even gave me some of her later husbands war journals.'_ I jumped on top of one of my favorite trees, which over looked the woods for miles, when I finished hunting. _'It's weird that Alice, would look at me like that, if it was about a new librarian.'_

"Who's that girl Mike, rode here with?"

"Did you see that hot chic, damn Newton is so lucky."

"Wait, did she just park in the teacher's section?" That voice came from my brother Emmett.

"She's probably the new librarian, that Alice, was mentioning yesterday," His mate Rosalie guessed, watching the woman just as close.

I watched as she got off her bike, and pulled off her helmet, causing long curls to cascade down past her waist. She lifted one of the seats, and pulled out a shoulder bag, which the Newton boy grabbed for her, and than she started to follow him into the school.

"'I'm Hot For Teacher', was probably written from moments like this," Emmett thought out loud, causing his mate to smack him on the back of the head.

I just laughed as we all headed into the building, "She looks pretty young to be a teacher, didn't she?"

"I guess it doesn't matter, she's just the librarian," Emmett whispered, for who knows what reason.

Mike Newton just came out of the office, and stared right at me, as he made his way to where I was standing, "Hey Hale, good luck fifth period, that woman is very OCD when it comes to her book organization."

 _'So it was the Librarian,'_ I raised my eyebrows, pretending I didn't know what his point was, "Alright, thanks I guess?"

He just laughed shaking his head, as he hurried to his first class. "Bye Hale!"

"What is it with Jocks, and having to always address everyone by a last name?" Alice asked, causing her mate, Emmett, and me to laugh. She just hurried away, ignoring our outburst, as she headed to her own first class.

"Mr. Hale, just the young man I was going to call for," Mrs. Samson exclaimed, as we crossed passed the office, she reached her hand to the same woman from the bike, who was looking down into the manilla folder causing the older woman to chuckle, "Miss Newton?"

The young woman's head popped up, and our eyes locked with each others for a couple seconds, before her gaze fell on the shorter woman, "Sorry Mrs. Samson, was just going over the list of books, do you suppose I would be able to donate some of my own personal collection?"

"I am sure that would be splendid, Ms. Newton," The older woman assured, apparently forgetting about my presence.

"You wanted to tell me something, Mrs. Samson?" I reminded, as my brain tried to puzzle, why the new librarian looked so much like, My-own.

The older woman blushed, as she looked back at me, "Was wandering if you could show our new librarian, to where the Library was."

"Yes ma'am," I answered, waiting for the new librarian, as she collected some small boxed from the front desk, "Thank you for these pamphlet's, maybe if the students see them everyday, they will learn how I expect them to behave in my library."

"No problem dear, and if you have need of anything, just ask one of the staff," Mrs. Samson explained, before going back to her desk.

The new teacher smiled at the older woman, "I will, I believe coach Anderson, told me to find him if I needed anything. I met him when I dropped my brother off for his football practice, or you call it soccer don't you, when they run around kicking the ball." She exited the office, and started to walk ahead of me, apparently forgetting I was suppose to take her.

"You're going the wrong way," I informed, tapping her on the shoulder, "The library is the other way."

She blushed, as she turned to walk the other direction, this time making sure to stay with me, "I am terribly sorry, so Mr. Hale, are you a teacher?"

I laughed out loud, shaking my head no, "I'm a student, but I am your TA, during fifth period."

"Oh, I thought being a vampire, you would be bored with playing student. Thought you might have decided to teach," She smiled a familiar smile, as I opened the door to the library, "Thanks Mr. Hale."

I leaned in to whisper, so the other couple of students couldn't hear, trying to keep calm, "Vampires, do they really exist?" I was pretending to sound amused,, "So if I were to drink your blood, you will turn immortal, and than turn into a bat. Sleep in the coffins during the day, and-"

"Vampires are very much like any other being, put aside there strength, speed, and skin sparkling like diamonds in the sun," She was whispering back, "Plus your hand is ice cold, when you touched my shoulder, getting my attention."

"If you tell anyone-" I growled, when she placed a hand on my lips, and glared at me.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry alright Mr. Hale," She stared around the library, and had a disappointed look, "At least this school has one, so I can't complain, it's not like the one at my old school."

After I helped her a little bit, by rearranging the room, so there would be more space, we ended up sitting in her office. She was sipping from a water bottle, as she looked at the scan sheet, "So I actually have to do role call, when you come back in fifth period, by the way how did you manage to become the only TA, here?"

"The old librarian, took a liking to me because-"

"Because of your charm?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"So I didn't know, Mike Newton, had a sister," I was looking through one of the books, which she had taken out of her bag, 'Gone with the Wind'.

"My adopted mom is married to Mike's dad, and I took his last name, so I wouldn't have to worry about people finding me. Only a handful of my friends know, where I am now living, but I wanted a fresh start." She could sense the questions filling my mind, and gave a small sigh, "Story for another time," she brought out a pad of hall passes, and handed me one, "I will see you after lunch."

"I'll be sure to be here on time, Miss Newton," Jasper took the pass, and slipped his school bag over his shoulder, "Enjoy the rest of your mornin' ma'am." He turned, and left the library, with thoughts of his My-own, running through his mind. "Damn, why did she have to look so much like, My-own?"

Rosalie, was staring at her brother, as he entered the literature class they shared. She looked like she wanted to kill the teacher, as the teacher read the passage's from Hamlet. She turned to look at me, "So since when did Newton, have an older sister?"

"Mr. Newton, married her adopted mom, and she took her step dads name to get away from something." He recalled noticing scars showing through the sleeve, an a little one along her neck, "I think her life might had been in danger, so she decided to change her name here. Only one's, who know how to find her, are a few of her old friends."

"You're not telling me something, Jasper," My sister started gathering her books, as she stared at the clock, "But knowing how secretive you are, I won't try to get the info from you." She stood as soon as the bell rang, and quickly left the room.

 **1859**

That Same Night of the Ball

Hermione was awoken by a crashing sound coming from her parents room, and was about to go see what the cause was, when her door suddenly sprang open. She jumped back when she realized it was her mother, who was frantically holding a stick to her, while whispering something frantically. "Mom, what are you doing?" She had tears in her eyes.

Her mother's words started to circle around the room, if that even made sense:

 _ **'My blood, my heart,**_

 _ **piece of my soul,**_

 _ **remember we will find you,**_

 _ **in the next world.**_

 _ **Through years,**_

 _ **months, hours,**_

 _ **and Second.**_

 _ **Each one counts,**_

 _ **till she find her new own,**_

 _ **and true love.'**_

Her father appeared behind his wife, with a stick of his own, pointed to her as well. Only his words were more understandable, "Obliviate!"

She caught whatever her father threw at her, just in time to feel a pull from her navel, and everything going black.

 **The Whitlock's**

Jasper was walking back inside, when he overheard his parents talking, from the opened window. He had been training the horses, for the soldiers, who were due to pick them up the following week.

"Joanne, darlin' we knew it was only a matter of time," His dad whispered to his wife, as they sat in the parlor.

His mother cried, "We should have-"

"We couldn't have done anything, it's just a shame about there daughter." His dad said a little louder. "Bein' forced to move to England, with that man."

"SHIT!" Jasper didn't even care if he was heard, when swearing as he took off for the Granger's estate, with out stopping to say his hello's to the Miller's who road by on there way to the Montgomery's picnic. A weekly ritual between the two families.

When he got there, the servants were moving themselves into the large house, as he let himself inside. He ran up the stairs to Hermione's room, and swung the door open. Everything that she had once owned was gone, even the jewelry box he gave her last Christmas.

"Master Whitlock?" Hermione's nanny walked into the room, and looked at the young man. "She's gone, sir."

"What happened, Nana?" He asked the dark skinned woman.

"I do not know, sir," Nana answered. She had been the young daughters nanny since Hermione's birth, and had called her Nana, for as long as she was here. "We did not hear nothin'. Woke up this mornin', and the master say's, they had to leave town. They not have there Mione, and when check'n her room, she was gone, and so was theres guest."

The young man walked to the stripped bed, and sat down on it, "Did they say anything before they left?"

"Master, he says the house belong to me now, for take'n good care of there Mione," Nana answered, tears falling down her face, "but I not take good care of her, if I did she would still be here, and the Master's, would still be here. They look so sad, at the loss of there daughter."

"Nana," Jasper rested a gentle hand on the woman, and looked her in the eyes, "My-own loved you, and her family knew how good you were to her, so they gave you your freedom. They gave you all of this, so it would seem to me that they don't blame you for what happened." He looked around the room, when something caught his eyes, coming from her vanity.

"I need's to help my family move there things, thank you for your kind words, you have always been kind to Nana," The woman smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I will make some fried chicken, with corn, miss Mione's favorite for lunch, if you would care to stay, sir."

He smiled at the second mother to his friend, as he picked up the locket, that was set on the vanity sneaking it in his pocket, "Of course Nana, let me help you settle in, until lunch."

"You is very kind, sir," The woman smiled, before hurrying out of the room.

 **A/N: Please Read, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **1998**

 **Jasper's Prospective**

I couldn't stop watching the new librarian, as she handed Angela, a small stack of books for her English exam, "I have always found the war of the south fascinating."

She looked at me hard, with the same familiar eyes, that reminded me of My-Own, "I hate war."

"As do I ma'am, but I would do it over, and over if it meant keeping those I love safe," I reasoned with her.

She looked down at the index cards, ignoring me for a moment, as different emotions crossed pass her face, "I was in a war, back in Scotland. A war fought by children, who shouldn't even had been fighting."

"I don't remember seeing anything about a war in England, or Scotland," I walked behind the counter, and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to relax. "We don't have to talk about war, if you don't want too."

She gave a relieved smile, as she patted my hand, "I don't mind learning about war, it's just what you said reminded me of someone, just can't think of who."

"So how about after school, I show you around this town, and get you something to eat," I offered, which surprised me, since I didn't normally ask others to hang out with me.

"Mike, he already showed me all around town, even took me to La Push beach," She was eyeing me as she said the last part, "You have a treaty with them, that if you stay off there land, than they won't bother you." She must had noticed my questioning look, because she quickly took me into the office, and shut all the blind. She walked over to her bag, and pulled out a hardcover book, then handed it to me, "I am a witch, and this will tell you everything about my world, and I will answer any questions after school. You can come over to my house, if you have any questions."

I read fast through the book, and than came to a page that talked about a 'Hermione Jean Granger, smartest witch of there time, and a hero of the wizarding world'.' It had a moving image of the the librarian, as she smiled, and waved towards me. I looked up to look for the young woman, but she was already by the front desk, talking to the coach Anderson. Which for some reason made me feel hatred for the big hearted, gentle man, just for talking to Miss Newton.

 **Winter 1858**

 **General Prospective**

"What are you doing here, Jazzy?" My-own asked, as ht entered the barn.

He smiled as he looked up at her, hiding the gift behind his back, so she wouldn't notice it, "I heard that Thomas Nobleman, was here this morning with a gift for you," He was trying to keep his tone even, even though he wanted to beat the shit out of the man, for his attention towards, My-own.

"Yes he was here, with a peach pie for mom, and gun powder for father," She hadn't even looked away from the book in her lap, or made to come down the loft, "and he brought me a bottle of perfume, from his fathers shop."

"My father brought your dad a pistol, and mama gave your mom a quilt," The young Whitlock looked down at his boots, as he played with the locket behind his back, "Will you com down, so I could give you my gift, My-own."

"What's my name, Jasper?" Her caramel eyes met his blue ones, waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't matter what name you were born with, you'll always be My-own," The young man answered confidently, smirking as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"You know Thomas, he's spoken to father about courting me, if I would accept of course," She climbed down the ladder, with her book tucked under her arm, with a paper sticking out from it, "Are you going to his ball New Years?"

"I hate the Nobleman's," Jasper answered, knowing she knew his feelings already, "So are you going to marry him, and have babies with the brains of trolls," He stalked towards her, not able to keep his temper, "So you'll be his house wife, and let him slap you around, like his old man does to Mrs. Nobleman?"

"He is a clerk for the law office, and has a very high IQ, so how dare you assume any children from us would be Trolls," She slapped him across the face, with her book in hand, before leaving the barn, "I am sure dinner is about to be served, so we should be getting to the house, Mr. Whitlock."

He flinched at her use of name, knowing that he had gotten on her bad side, for the moment at least. "Coming."

"Jasper, pull out her chair," Mr. Whitlock directed, as My-own, began to seat herself. Thankfully she paused for the younger Whitlock, to help her sit in her seat, before taking his place beside his father.

His father turned to look at Mr. Granger, who was sitting at the head of the table, since it was his house. "Patrick Nobleman, says that his oldest, has shown an interest in courting, your daughter."

"I explained to Mr. Nobleman, while polishing my rifle, that the decision was hers to make," Oliver explained, smiling at his only child, before turning to look at the young Whitlock, "Have you given thought, to who you would like to court, Jasper?"

Senior Whitlock laughed, as he pounded his sons back, "Are you kiddin' me Oliver, his head is in those damn horses, and going to war."

the young womans eyes locked with the younger Whitlock, before looking to her own father, "I hate war."

"No one enjoys it dear, but sometimes it's unavoidable, if we hope to see any difference for the future," Her father explained, patting her hand, "I would gladly fight, if it meant for you to have a better future."

"Same here," The older Whitlock agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **1998 Present**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

Mike Newton, my new brother through our parents marriage, was looking through my magical text, "I still can't believe my sisters a witch."

"And you still can't tell anyone, only reason I am telling Jasper, is because he's considered part of my world," I explained, as I placed some of my books into a box for tomorrow, "You have any books I could donate to the library." I laughed as he made a face, before sealing the box up, "What about those Manga's you read?"

"I am not giving them away," He walked to my window when the doorbell went off, before hurrying out of my room, "Hale is here. I will get the door."

"Mike No!" I called running after my brother.

 **Jasper's Prospective**

I had just knocked on the door, before I heard the sound of two sets of feet, racing down some stairs. I couldn't hold the smirk off my face, when I was greeted by the siblings, who both looked like they had been in battle, "Is now a bad time?"

"No it's perfect timing, my brother wanted to open the door," The young woman answered, sending a glare to her brother. She shoved him to the side, and took a step onto the porch, then looked at me, "Can we go somewhere private?"

I nodded as I lead her to my own bike, and patted the back seat, "Want to take my bike, or yours?"

"Neither," She placed her hand on my shoulder, and suddenly I felt an unfamiliar pull in my stomach, and the world vanish behind me before being surrounded by another world. "Where are we?" I asked with a growl, as I pounced on her, "What did you do to me?"

"I brought you to my apartment, we're in Magical Forks, which I still think weird that they would name there city the same as the other Forks." She didn't even try to fight me off, as she stared up into my eyes, with the eyes that didn't belong on her but on My-Own. She stared towards the kitchen, and than back at me, "I am a witch and this is the magical world, where I have a safe house for when I need time alone, or need privacy. That sensation you felt earlier, was the pull from me apperating us here, so we could be alone. Mike, he could be a little nosey, especially when it comes to my personal life."

I felt a wave of calmness suddenly as I stood to my feet, and than helped the young woman up, before letting her lead me to the kitchen, "Sorry about that, I don't like being taken by surprise."

"I understand that Jasper, but it's the only way to get you here, unless we walked here which would take longer. As I said earlier to you, I am trying to hide from some people, and I try not to be in the open where they could see me. I was one third of the golden trio, involved in the defeat of a very dark wizard, and there are still some who followed him that want me dead. I was adopted into a muggle family, by my mother Jean Granger, and her husband Philippe Granger, who passed away when I was three. My mom remarried Andrew Newton when I was in my third year in Hogwarts, and she had lived here ever since. When the war was finished, and Hogwarts was rebuilt, I had to go into hiding and Andrew allowed me to take his last name. I am considered one of the brightest witch's to have ever gone to Hogwarts, but that's there opinion not mine, just think I was lucky." She poured a cup of golden red liquid into a tea cup, and handed the cup to me, before pouring herself some tea, "Dragon Blood, my friend Sanguini stays here when he's visiting, and so I keep the place ready for him. He's one of my protectors, and comes on the weekends to check on me, and to keep me up to date with my friends."

I felt a hint of jealousy making it's way through me, "I can protect you from harm, I am a vampire you know," I took a sip of the liquid, and felt my thirst began to feel quenched, before it dawned on me this was for her friend, "Sanguini, he's another vampire?"

"He is a wizard turned into a vampire, so he can still wield magic, just without a wand," She answered flashing a stick of wood in front of me, and making my cup refill itself, "I can send you home with a case of dragon blood, one cup of it will last two weeks, or you can mix it with regular food to blend in better. Sanguine mixes a cup in with his pasta sauce, and it's the best damn pasta I have ever eaten. It's like taking vitamins for me, no unwanted side effect or anything, and he can eat regular food." She walked to one of her cupboards and brought out a Tabasco shaped jar, and handed it to me, "This is dragon blood, you can sprinkle it on your food, when you're at school if you want to blend in better. This bottle is meant to last you a month, if you just put a dash on your food daily at lunch time." She walked to her fridge, and reached for one of the jars filled with golden lollipops, and hand it to me as well, "These are blood pops, they works just like the sauce, except better for when you're hanging out in public. I can't stand the taste of them, but just let me know when you need more, and I will feel more than happy to get you more."

I set my items on the table, and turned to look at her, as she moved around the kitchen adding to my collection, and explaining it's use to me, "You know my family would want to meet you."

"I plan on meeting them as well, but not until Sanguini is with me, that way he could teach you guys to cook with dragon blood." She took my hand and lead me to the sitting room, where there was a large comfy sofa, and sat down while pulling me beside her, "What did you do before you were turned?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **1998 Present**

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Jasper's Prospective**

After I finished telling her about before my change, I brought the locket from my pocket, and held it out to her, "You look just like, My-Own."

She held the locket in her palms, and stared at the picture for a while, different emotions going through her, "I know this sounds strange, but this locket feels familiar."

"You mentioned that you were adopted, but I find it strange that your maiden name, was the name of the family friends we had before I was turned. There last name was Granger, and there daughters name was Hermione, maybe your a great relative." I studied her face as what I said sank in a little.

She handed the locket back to me, and gave a little shrug, as she smiled at me, "Maybe, I don't know anything about my past, maybe I can do some research."

She walked over to a book case, and pulled out a book from the top shelf, and brought it over to me, "There is a story in here about the girl from your locket. In 1859 a magical war was taking place, and wizards were sent across the pond, to find a young woman to complete a prophecy. Before they could bring her into the Magical World, her parents set a time turner as a portkey, and sent there daughter to another time. No one knows where the child wound up, not even the young witch herself, because it was believed her father had obliviated her memories. She no longer held the memories of her childhood, or knew how devastated her family was, as they moved away from there home without there only child."

"This is a picture of my families old friends, and My-Own," I stared up to find her staring at me, as if she was trying to remember something, through looking at me, "Where did you find this?"

"My old Headmaster gave it to me when I was sixteen," She looked down at her hands, as tears started to form, "I don't know for sure, but when I was sixteen, I had thought perhaps that this was my old life. I use to dream about going to a ball, and walking through an apple orchard, with-" she stared into my eyes suddenly, and gave a soft smile, "With a young man, who looked a lot like you do now."

"What is obliviate?" I couldn't help asking, since that was the only thing, that didn't make since at the moment. "- and you said something about a timer-turner, then mentioned a portkey."

"Obliviate is a spell that erases someones memories, a time-turner is like a time machine, and a portkey is a way of teleportation to another place," She answered as she stood up, and sat on her sofa.

I sat beside her, and stared down at the image of the book, not believing I was seeing the family I grew up with, "I think you are, My-Own. I have this feeling inside of me, that I feel like-"

"I felt like I knew you, from the moment I saw you at the school, but I couldn't be certain for sure," She looked back at me with her caramel eyes, "That is why I brought you here, because the Newton's don't know, and neither does my mother. She married my first adopted father, and they were inherited me, being told that I lost my real parents. They wouldn't had been able to process, that I came from a different time all together."

"How would you had become a child again?" I asked, as I let the words sink in a little.

"Some one would had to have done an old magic, to return one back to there childhood," She explained walking to her bookshelf, and bringing back another book, "Percival Dumbledore, he was the one who came up with the potion, but he-"

"That's the name of the man, that was staying with the Granger's," I interrupted as more memories flashed through her mind, "My-Own, she had wandered why he was staying with the family, since your own family hadn't any friends they spoke of."

"He was said to of helped with the little girls disappearance, which means maybe they slipped the potion into that night dinner, and with time running out before it took effect her family had to act quick to help her disappear." She was smiling at this point, as if she was relieved with her own discoveries, "What if I am that same, Hermione?" She quickly stood from her chair, and took me by the hand, as a wide smile crossed her face, "This all sounds right, Jazzy, every-"

"My-Own," Before I could stop myself, I pulled her into my arms, and wrapped my arms around her, "I have no doubt it's you, and now we're together again, after all this time separated. We'll find more information out, I promise you that." I moved my lips to press against her ear, as I whispered, "My-Own, she was the only one to call me Jazzy, just like you did now."

She blushed as she looked up at me, and met my golden eyes, with her caramel ones, "It felt natural, I didn't realized I was saying it, until the words were out of my mouth."

"My-Own," I cupped her cheek in my hand, and lowered my lips to her, and was about to kiss her when the fireplace came to life. I shoved her behind me, as I crouched down ready to attack, when I spotted someone stepping out.

"It's alright Jazzy, this is Sanguine," Hermione explained walking around me, and approaching the new arrival with open arms, and a wide smile, "You're early?"

"I am moving here, that way I could protect you better, orders from the Minister," The new arrival (vampire) explained, before turning his full attention to me, "The name is Sanguine, and you are?"

 **A/N: I am sorry for cutting it off here, but it seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. Thank you for your beautiful reviews, I enjoy them all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **1998 Present**

 **Jasper's Prospective**

I took the other vampire by the hand, as I tried to read his emotions, "I am Jasper Hale, pleased to meet you, Sir."

The other vampire smiled at My-Own, who in turn smiled back at him, before going into her kitchen, "I got bored in England, and decided it better I move here, that way I can keep a watch over you. So how do you know this young man here?"

"I work at the school he attends," She answered, bringing the dark haired vampire a tea cup, probably filled with the dragon blood I drank. "He's my TA, in fifth period. He is part of the Cullen Coven, that you told me about, before I decided to move here."

The other vampire turned to look at me with interest, as a smile crossed his face, and as he removed his coat, "So you're Carlisle's 'son', the Empath, if I remember correctly."

"Sanguine, are you hungry?" She asked, leading the man into the kitchen, with me following behind, "Jazzy, he met your leader while Carlisle was registering you guys, since Fork's didn't have a registry for vampires. Carlisle was turned in Europe, so he has to register every year, and add new members to his registry as they arrive. If they stay for more than two years."

"Explains why he goes to England once a year," I thought of all the times, which Esme, and Carlisle, would take off for England, now understanding why.

She brought out a pot, and placed it on top of the stove, and waved her wand causing a small fire to emerge. She smiled at the me, "Mrs. Weasley, she sends me months worth of food, so that all I have to do is warm up my meals. I am absolutely rubbish in the kitchen, so don't ask for something home cooked from me.

 **1858**

I was returning my horse back into her pen, when I spotted My-Own, with something covered in her hands. She had a pretty blush across her face, "I was out of line on Christmas, I know how you feel about Thomas Nobleman, but the way you brought him-"

"I am sorry too, My-Own," I interrupted, as I slowly approached where she was standing, holding the item out to me, "What is this?"

Another blush crossed her face, as she removed the cloth from the top, revealing to me what was a pie. She placed the dish in my hands, and smiled a little, "I baked you an apple pie, without any help."

I smiled as I took a piece of the crust, immediately spitting it out at the taste of salt, regretting it as tears formed in her eyes, "Don't cry, My-Own, it's just-"

"I worked hard on the pie, making sure I put the right amount of ingredients, to insure it would be to your liking. She removed the pie from my hand, and slammed it down to the ground, then slapped my arm, "I just wanted to do something nice, to say that I was sorry, and you-"

"I am sorry for what I did, but did you sample it, before putting it together?" I asked trying to calm her down, and leading her to where there was a bench, so I could sit with her.

"Of course I didn't Jazzy, you know I don't like pies," She looked at me like I was mental.

"I think you put salt, instead of sugar in the crust," I explained gently, as I reached for her hand, and brought my other hand to cup her cheek, "I appreciate the thought, My-Own."

A pretty blush appeared across her face, as she squeezed my hand, "I suppose I should had asked Nana, or Mother for help. I just wanted to make the pie without there help, but sometimes help is a good thing."

I stood to my feet, and reached out my hand to hers, "Let me escort you home."

She accepted my hand, than linked our arms, as we started to walk down the path leading to her house, "Thank you, Jazzy."

"Anything for you, My-Own," I assured, smiling as the Nobleman's past us in there carriage, "So what did you tell, Thomas?"

She looked down at her feet, probably trying to hide a blush, as we walked, "I told him my heart belonged to someone else, and that I declined his offer."

I couldn't hide the smile, that made it's way across my face, knowing she was truly mine.

 **1998**

Hermione's Prospective

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, after Jasper was silent for more than ten minute, I brought my hand to his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

He smiled at me after a couple of minutes, and brought the hand on his shoulder to his lips, where he placed a gentle kiss, "Nothing to worry about, Darlin'."

"Southern, thought I heard an accent before," The other (forgotten) vampire smiled, as he looked at our hostess.

I politely smiled at the other man, a did as he did with sprinkling the dragon blood to my bowl of stew, before I answered him, "I was born in Texas."

"What year were you turned," He asked, leaning forward in his seat, after finishing his food.

"1863," I answered staring at him, waiting for a reason why.

"Confederate Army, that was the war going on around that time, right?" He asked taking me by surprise.

"Yes sir, made it to major in two years, than some time later I was turned by Maria," I answered surprised he knew of the American wars.

"I hate war," Our Hostes exclaimed, standing up to bring the disshes to the kitchen, not looking at either of.

I watched as she washed the dishes, and put the left overs back in the fridge, before coming back over to us. I turned my attention to her protector, "When were you turned?"

"I was turned in 1912, when I was on my way back home from a dinner with my wife, we were attacked by a vampire. When I awoken, it was to find my wife dead beside me, and the feeling that I was hungry," He took the offered hand of the young woman, and gave her a little smile. "That was a long time ago, so no need to feel bad for me, little one."

"I had to watch my parents grow old, and die while I still am alive, it's never easy when someone you love dies," I glanced at the young woman, who I had thought of often, before looking down at my empty place. "I couldn't imagine losing the woman I loved, and feeling like-"

"-you forsaken them," He finished, a feeling of understanding radiating from him, as he met my eyes, "But here we are two old vampires, with the company of a beautiful, kind hearten woman."

Hermione blushed as she got to her feet, and than looked over at me, "I think it's time we get back home, or my mother will worry about me, and so will you coven," she wrapped her arms around the other vampire, and kissed his cheek, "You are more than welcome to move in here, my home is yours Sanguine."

He kissed the top of her head, and than looked at me, "I feel better knowing there is someone else to look out for you, while I am not able too."

"Jazzy, we need to go," She said squeezing my hand, and than we vanished again, this time I didn't attack her when we ended up in some woods. She pointed towards a house, and smiled, "This is my home, thank you for coming with me, and being nice to Sanguine. He has been like a father too me, ever since I helped save his life in our war."

I brought my hand to her cheek, and stared into her caramel eyes, not wanting to leave her, "I hate that you were in a war."

She smiled at me, as she covered my hand with hers on her cheek, and took my other hand with her free hand, "I haven't felt so much at home, than I do when I am with you, and I can't wait to look into my past more. You will help me right?" She stepped out of the embrace, and turned to face her house, "I need to get back home, I will see you tomorrow, Jazzy."

"Goodnight, darlin'," I watched as she hurried to her house, and couldn't stop the smile, "My-Own."

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. Hermione is the same as My Own, that was what I was trying to piece together in the last chapter with the Portkey, Time Turner, and potion that only Dumbledore's father ever made. I thought I made it make since, and she was obliviated so she didn't remember her life before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **1859**

 **General Prospective**

"I don't know what to do?" The young Granger sat in the middle of the cotton field, as the sun was rising for the day, hiding with the young Whitlock.

"What's going on?" The young man asked, as he took a hold of her hand, never had seen her this scared before, "Why are we hiding?"

"My mother told me to stay out of the house, while people visited the house today, told me to keep low," She whispered as she broke off a piece of cotton, and started playing with it in her palm, causing it to float without thinking.

"Than I will sit with you," The young man sat beside the young woman, taking her hand in his, "-and if you need any other place to hide, than there's always our families stables."

"They would look there first, they won't bother our help in the field, because they wouldn't expect me to be out here. At least that is what mother told Nana, who is the one that brought me here," Explained the young woman, she rested her head on her knees, and turned to face her companion, "Thank you for sitting out here with me, Jazzy."

"Anything for you, My Own," The young man assured.

That day was the last day, which he had ever spent with her, before she disappeared.

 **1998**

 **Jasper's Prospective**

"I apologize for taking so long to introduce myself," Hermione started, as she sat beside me on the couch, with her protector on her other side, "My name is Hermione Newton, well actually originally Granger, but I changed it for my own protection." She placed a hand on the other vampire, and smiled at my father, "This is my protector, Sanguine."

Carlisle was sitting on the sofa across from us, with Esme on his left, while Alice sat to his right, Edward was sitting on his piano bench, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting in one of the arm chairs. They were all watching My Own, and the new vampire.

Carlisle gave her a warm smile, "Well it's nice to finally meet you, Hermione."

"Yes, Jasper has been talking about you, since you first arrived," Esme added, smiling at me knowingly. She turned her attention to the new vampire, "Sanguine, my son told me that you're going to show me how to cook with the dragon blood, so we could eat human food."

"Yes Hermione, she asked me if I was willing too, and I am," Sanguine looked at the young witch beside him, before looking to Carlisle, "I even brought order forms, so you can check whatever you'd like to try, this will keep you from having to hunt as well. It will arrive to my apartment, and I can bring it to you guys, whenever your order arrives."

"We have been enjoying what Jasper brought so far," Alice explained as she put a lollipop in her mouth.

"I heard about your heroics last time I was in England, you're famous in the wizarding world," The head of the house mentioned, he stood to his feet when his phone went off, and then looked at it with a frown, "An emergency occurred at the hospital, so I have to go now but it was nice meeting you, please don't feel hesitant to come back." With that said he left us alone, to finish the rest of our conversations.

 **Later That Evening**

 **Hermione's Prospective**

The more I spent with Jasper, making me feel more at home, than I had felt as a young child. I was sitting on Jasper's bed, as he walked around his room, collecting his journals, "You don't have to give me your Journals, Jazzy."

"I want you to remember your life, even if it's the way that I remember you," He sat beside me, as he set the stack of journals on his desk, and reached for my hand, "I called you My Own, and you called me Jazzy, like you started doing now without being prompted."

"I know that it seems weird, but I feel like I known you my whole life, since I met you at school." I explained, as I looked at our joint hands.

"That's because we grew up together, and our mothers were such good friends," He moved his arms to wrap around my waist, and held my head to his chest, "We were almost more than best friends."

I stared up and was met with golden eyes staring down at me, our mouths only a couple inches apart, "Jazzy."

He just tilted his head, lightly brushing his lips against mine, before stepping away from me, "I've wanted to kiss you, for more than a hundred years, but never thought is possible. Please read the journals."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I stood on my toes, as he kept his eyes on me, "I will not read your personal journals, because I believe what you say, about us being childhood friends. I want to focus just on our future, and see-"

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were back on me in a more intense kiss, filled with the emotions he was holding. I smiled up at him, once we broke apart, and this time I took a step back, "I need to get home, so that way I could get to school early, and add some books to the library."

He reached for my hand, and lead me to his kitchen, where Sanguine, and Esme, were working on a dish. He smiled at me, "Want me to walk you home?"

"No I will just apperate to the fields behind my house," I smiled before apperating away.

"So are you, and Hale dating?" My step brother asked, arching his brows suggestively. He was sitting in the living room, when I came into the house, watching a basketball game.

"I don't see how that's your business," I sighed as I sat beside him, and rested my head on the cushion, "Where are our parents?"

"They went to Seattle for the weekend," Mike answered, straightening up on the seat, giving me a little more room, "If he hurts you, I'll find a way to hurt him."

"Decapitate, and burn him," I answered automatically, and than looked at him with an assuring smile, "That's how you pernamentally destroy a vampire, but you don't have to worry about Jasper. I stood to my feet, and headed to the step, "I am going to be at school tomorrow, so please stay out of trouble tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah!" He called as I hurried up the stairs.

I shut the door behind me, and almost screamed when I noticed a familiar face sitting outside my window, "Jazzy," I whispered, as I hurried to open the window, and helped him through, "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering right away, he brought his lips to mine, and kissed me. "I can't sit at home, knowing what danger you truly are in."

I sighed as I walked into my bathroom, and changed into my pajamas, then came to sit beside him on the bed, "So Sanguine, he told you every thing?"

"He explained about the war you were in, and how there are some supporters of the opposite side, who want nothing more than to end your life," He was holding my hand in his, and making sure to lock eyes with me, "I will not leave you alone."

"Jazzy, don't you think I can look out for myself?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"I believe you can, but you fought so much in this life, that I don't want you to have to fight anymore. Now that you have me, I am not going to let you make that choice, and you can't argue with me," He stood to his feet, and went to sit in my reading chair, after helping me into my bed, "Go to sleep now, My-Own."

I smiled as I closed my eyes, after giving him one final look, "Good night, Jazzy."


End file.
